Utilize partially purified human ovarian antigen OVC-1 to examine patient's sera. Purify three ovarian cancer antigens OVC-1, OVC-2 and OVC-3 until suitable for development of a radioimmunoassay. Collect sera from patients including women with various stages of ovarian cancer, benign ovarian disease and other gyn. tumors, tumors of other organs, etc. Test panel of sera.